


No One Saw

by aidennestorm



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Child Neglect, Consent Issues, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Emotional Manipulation, Everything is awful, Experimental Style, Explicit Sexual Content, Foster kids, Grooming, Incest, M/M, Multi, Past Character Death, Self-Blame, Sibling Incest, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23178004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aidennestorm/pseuds/aidennestorm
Summary: Alex and Gil are two vulnerable brothers, alone in the world—Except for Mr. Washington, who knows exactly how to take care of them and teach them how to take care of each other.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/George Washington, Alexander Hamilton/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Alexander Hamilton/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/George Washington, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/George Washington
Comments: 11
Kudos: 74





	No One Saw

**Author's Note:**

  * For [botanical_mysteries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/botanical_mysteries/gifts).



> Read and heed the tags. They are there for a reason. (Check out the end notes if you want spoilers/explanation for the consent tags.)

Gil sneaks into his room as the glowing numbers of Alex’s clock flip past one in the morning. 

Alex isn’t sleeping anyway, laying awake and staring at the textured patterns of the ceiling instead. He’s always had difficulty sleeping even in the most comfortable environments, but now

_ (Mr. Washington peers at Alex over a stack of essays, concern etched into every line of his face. “You look tired,” he comments, capping and setting aside his red pen. He stands and rounds the desk, setting a steady hand on Alex’s shoulder. “Is everything all right at home?”) _

He hasn’t been able to get a full night’s rest in years. Not since Mama died and left them alone, not since the moment she pressed her lips to his forehead and begged him, voice raspy and shaky from the illness ravaging her body, to take care of his brother.

There’s a touch on his shoulder, when

_ (Alex looks up at his teacher, chokes a little on the tangled feelings in his throat— the mortification of being so easily deduced, the contradictory relief of being seen, the warmth of Mr. Washington’s hand through his threadbare shirt. “It’s been tough,” he finally admits. “Our… guardians. They aren’t the best people.” _

_ Mr. Washington nods gravely, squeezes, before dropping his arm. Alex feels bereft, and longing, and he doesn’t know what to do) _

Gil slides into bed beside him, under the covers. “They’re fighting again,” he whispers; Alex too hears harsh voices echoing from downstairs. “Can I stay with you?”

He should say no. For once, he should say no. But

_ (“If it’s not presumptive of me to offer,” Mr. Washington murmurs, “I have spare bedrooms. Plenty of food in the pantry. If you and your brother ever need a place to go…” _

_ Alex’s stomach swoops at the possibilities. A chance to get away from the shouting, the snide comments about freeloading brats, the fear that any misstep will send them back to the group home, drive them apart) _

Gil shivers, all elbows and knees and long skinny frame, and Alex turns, wraps his arms around his brother’s torso firmly. “I’ve got you,” he says, reassuring. “You can stay here.”

Gil snuggles up against him, back pressed to Alex’s chest. Quiet, like he so often is. Alex feels his brother’s heartbeat beneath his palm, too quick to indicate any kind of inclination for sleep, and then

_ (“Sure,” he says, face heating when Mr. Washington smiles. “Can we… how soon…” _

_ “Whenever,” Mr. Washington assures him. “Tonight, even, if you want. We don’t have meetings on Fridays, so I’ll be headed straight home.” _

_ Alex pops off a text to their foster parents, letting them know he and Gil will be spending the night with someone from school, don’t worry, we’ll be safe, see you tomorrow. As expected, he doesn’t get a response, but the text to Gil brings back several thumbs up, 100, and grin emojis) _

After a few minutes, Gil turns over in his arms, rests his head against Alex’s chest, and breathes something that sounds like relief. It’s been nearly a week since they’ve been this close; Alex is busy, and preoccupied besides. Hours of studying at the library, applying to a rapidly dwindling number of campus jobs, trying everything he fucking can to keep his scholarship and save money to get them both out of here— but he’s unwilling to go if it means that Gil would have to stay until he graduates high school, so here they are.

“Are you mad at me?” Gil mumbles. “You aren’t usually in your moods for this long.”

Alex sighs, and says

_ (“This is really generous of you, Mr. Washington.” He and Gil hang their backpacks on a set of empty hooks, take their shoes off at the door. _

_ Mr. Washington chuckles; it’s bright, warm, like the spacious house around them. “Call me George. We’re not at school, and I’d rather you be comfortable.” He tosses them a wink, disappearing into what looks to be the kitchen.  _

_ “This is so cool,” Gil mouths. Alex grins and elbows him) _

“I’m not mad at you.” He forces his face to smooth into something approximating ease, nonchalance. “Just… been thinking about a lot.”

Gil makes a thoughtful noise. “You’re doing so much,” he agrees, sweet and sympathetic like he always is. Still is, somehow. “Let me help?”

_ (”Nonsense,” George protests, batting away Gil’s hands already outstretched toward the box of pasta on the kitchen counter. “You’re my guests. It’s my job to help you.” _

_ He does, dinner and even homemade popcorn later, a warm, soothing presence beside them on the couch as they watch the latest streaming hit. Alex thinks that this must be what it’s like to have a family again) _

“You don’t have to,” he reminds Gil, his voice low and chest tight. “We don’t have to.”

Gil smiles, face bright in the darkness of the room, bright against the tangled knots in Alex’s heart. “I want to.”

_ (“See if this will fit you,” George murmurs, holding up a t-shirt pulled from the back of his closet. Alex takes it, fingers sliding over the fabric that’s as soft, as warm, as he feels right now. He’s in George’s bedroom as Gil sleeps in the spare; both rooms look like they’ve been pasted into real life from the pages of a magazine.  _

_ Alex starts pulling at his button down, face beginning to heat under George’s intent stare. _

_ “What?” he asks, hands pausing. It sounds more like a squeak than a question and he cringes, but George steps forward, broad hands cupping his face. _

_ “You’re so grown up,” he says softly; as Alex’s heart threatens to pound through his skin, George leans in) _

Alex opens his mouth for Gil, shivering when he feels the slick press of his brother's tongue exploring well-tread paths, fingers digging into his arm when Gil whimpers low in his throat.

Alex pulls away long enough to catch his breath. Gil looks so hopeful as he asks, “Good?”

_ (“Yes,” Alex gasps. George tugs off his shirt, slides those warm hands to his chest. He should say no, he means to, but it’s… it feels good, this feeling of being taken care of for once. _

_ George backs him onto the bed, skilled hands stripping him bare, kissing his lips, his neck, while Alex melts into a dizzying mess of sensation and feeling) _

Alex nods and slips his hands under Gil’s shirt, lightly brushing his pebbling nipples. He wedges his thigh between Gil’s, feeling his brother’s cock hardening against him. Gil trembles, moaning, “Alex!”

_ (He raises his head in alarm at the exclamation. George is balls deep inside him, huge cock stretching him in intimate, pleasure-pain ways he’s never known, that no one else, not even his own fingers, have ever touched. Instead of stopping, covering them, George glances at the wide-eyed confusion on Gil’s face and holds out a hand. Alex’s stomach drops. “Join us. Your brother needs you.”) _

“I’m here. I've got you,” he says again. “I’ll always be here for you, you’re doing so good.”

Gil flushes and squirms, mouthing little kisses into Alex’s neck. Alex’s own cock fills out, hot arousal rushing through every nerve. He lowers his head, takes a nipple into his mouth, and

_ (Gil moans, threading his hands into Alex’s hair, inadvertently mashing Alex’s nose against his chest. _

_ “That’s it,” George encourages. Alex swirls his tongue, helpless and gasping and out of his mind every time George fucks deeper, every time Gil jerks at his touch. _

_ “See how much you love each other?” George asks, a little breathless himself. “Come here, Gil...” _

_ George tugs Gil away before Alex can say a single word. The panic sets in immediately; he needs to have Gil within sight, needs to make sure his brother is okay. “Shh,” George murmurs, and then Alex’s cock is enveloped by the slick heat of what must be Gil’s mouth around him, Gil’s dick rigid against his chin as he settles astride Alex’s face, and he tries to turn away but George’s hand cups the swell of Gil’s ass, pressing and guiding his cock between Alex’s lips) _

“You too,” Gil whimpers. He shoves a hand beneath Alex’s boxers, swiping his thumb across the head of Alex’s cock, stroking him with practiced perfection. “Let me touch you too. You always feel so good…”

They grind against each other with muffled noises of pleasure, messy kisses and hickeys marked low on each other’s necks where no one will see in the morning. Gil gives a little twist of his wrist, and Alex cries out

_ (“Gil!” It’s a wordless vibration around the thick cock in his mouth and Gil moves his hips, wedging his cock further down Alex’s throat. He can’t help but force his own hips deeper, chasing the friction in mesmerized delirium. Before he realizes it, before he can try to pull away, he’s spilling inside his brother's mouth, and then Gil follows hot and bitter on his tongue, and then George grunts in satisfaction as he thrusts a final time and fills Alex with come) _

and

_ (and _

he

_ he _

lets

_ lets _

it

_ it _

happen

_ happen _

again.

_ again.) _

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for consent tags: consent issues between two teenagers who are coerced by an adult figure into initial and ongoing sexual contact with each other. Rape/noncon tag for adult on teenager coercive sexual content. Unreliable narrator because the victim feels self-blame that is not resolved in the course of this fic.
> 
> To botanical_mysteries, who sent me “Teacher’s Pet” by Melanie Martinez and said “fucked up teacher George and student Alex and/or Gil AU”, and then was *on board* when I made it somehow even more fucked up. To my beta for this fic, and our shared enthusiasm for all things awful.
> 
> To you, my dear readers, for your safety and good health. <3


End file.
